A Walk to Remember: Avatar Style
by maila08
Summary: Korra is the Avatar, whose confidence doesn't depend on the opinions of others or her title. Mako is the popular kid at school who goes off on looks and bravado. But when events thrust him into Korra's world, he begins an unexpected journey he'll never forget. Trust. Hope. Goals. Uncoditionable Love. They're the remarkable steps to a life changed-and A Walk to Remember.
1. Initiating the New Kid

A group of teenagers stood by a water facility drinking beer, apparently having a good time. A red sports car pulled up and a tall, dark haired Firebender came out, a cocky smirk across his face. One of the group members laughed loudly as he finished the last of his beer, tossing the bottle aside while going towards the boy.

"Mako! You decided to come after all," Tahno stated patting the teenager's shoulder.

"You know it," the Firebender replied. "Is he coming?"

"Iroh? Yeah, he is," Bolin replied with a smirk.

"He actually thinks he's going to be initiated today," the Waterbender stated amusement in his voice.

"Is there any beer left?"

"Nah, man. We finished it all at school."

"I have one," a raven haired, emerald eyed girl replied getting closer to the boy. "It's not cold but you can have it."

Mako shifted uncomfortably. Yeah, he and Asami had had a thing, but it was in the past. She wasn't his type but she just didn't get the hint. The nonbender just kept coming back for something that wasn't there anymore.

"All you have to do is bow down to the rich Sato girl," the Earthbender said playfully throwing an arm around his Firebender best friend.

Asami rolled her eyes.

"Do you want it?"

"No, I'm good," Mako replied taking a few steps away from her.

"Good, because you already had too much," Mia replied who was being kissed all over by the Waterbender.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes as he continued to nip at her neck.

"You guys aren't going to do anything too bad, right?" she asked.

"Will you shut up?" Tahno shot at her clearly annoyed. "You have been asking questions the whole freaking way! You have some sort of crush on him or what?"

"Hey!" Mako interjected slightly pushing his friend back. "Relax, he's here," he added motioning to a car that was driving towards them.

"And here we go," the Waterbender said as the other Firebender got out of the car.

"Hey," Iroh greeted.

"I thought I told you to be here at ten," Tahno began motioning to his watch.

The Firebender stiffened a bit but didn't reply.

"Try to remember that, next time."

He nodded.

"If there's a next time," Bolin muttered with a laugh.

The group headed over to get a closer look to the water plant. A drain pipe cascaded the water from the upper level of the pant. Mako held his smirk as he took off his pants and shoes leaving him with a black shirt and boxers, amused by the new guy's nervousness.

"So you're going to jump from there," Tahno said pointing at a plank above the water base.

Iroh looked up uneasily.

"How deep is it?" he asked.

"We'll find out," Mako replied patting his shoulder.

The Firebender proceeded in taking off his shirt, shoes and pants also leaving him in boxers and gray undershirt. Both teenager's climbed up to the plank and looked down. Iroh gulped and slightly backed away from the edge.

"Hey, it's cool man," the other Firebender reassured.

"So are you guys going to jump anytime today?" Tahno taunted from below.

"Yeah, does Iroh need his momma?" Bolin added.

"Leave him alone!" Mia interjected.

"So, you've all done this before, right?" he asked.

The boy nodded.

"Yup, just do it and then you're one of us."

Iroh nodded.

"On three," Mako began. "One…two…and…"


	2. The Accident

"Three!" Mako shouted as he pretended to ready himself.

Iroh jumped instinctively as the boy next to him said the last number. He landed with a loud splash and the group laughed. The Firebender from the top plank smirked at the boy's stupidity. The teenagers down below clapped as they laughed, highly amused by the rookie's actions.

"That looked like it hurt," Tahno sneered hugging his girlfriend.

When the water settled Iroh's body could be seen floating, his face in the water. The laughing immediately stopped and they smiles were replaced by worried looks.

"Aw crap," Bolin stated clutching his head.

"Mako, he's hurt!" Asami cried.

The Firebender quit his laughing and his eyes widened as he climbed down a ladder and dove into the water swimming towards the floating body.

"Is he hurt?" Mia asked.

"You guy's he's hurt!"

"Mako, get down here!"

"Come on, man!"

"I told you it was a bad idea!" the Waterbenders girlfriend repeated.

"Get him out of the water!" the Earthbender instructed.

Mako reached Iroh and flipped him onto his back slightly panicking when he saw blood all over his forehead and face. He swam towards the group as fast as he could.

"Help me!" he yelled.

"Get him over here!" the group shouted holding out their hands.

"There's a pipe there, he must have hit it!" Mako explained as he got closer to the shore.

"Watch his head! Watch his head!" Bolin instructed.

Tahno tried using his Waterbending to get the boy out but he was too startled and drunk to do so. His best friend huffed in frustration as his attempts proved futile.

"Whose here?" a metalbender cop asked flashing a light towards the group.

"Let's go!" the Waterbender cried getting up to leave.

"We have some trespassers."

"Hey!" Mako shouted as he noticed everyone left.

"Give me his arms," Bolin said as the Firebender lifted up Iroh's body. "Let's go!" he added as he placed him down.

"Just go!" his friend answered.

The Earthbender hesitated but did so when he heard the police siren and he ran to his car. Mako lifted himself up and checked the Firebender who was slowly coming to.

"Calm down," he instructed before grabbing his clothes and heading to his car.

The metalbenders arrived and went after him in hot pursuit. Mako jumped into his car and backed up before leaving at full speed throwing fire balls at the officers. They dodged his attacks continuing to follow him. He turned to send a fire blast that seemed to stop the car and he smirked before looking at the road. His eyes widened as he saw an earth wall and hit the brakes but it was too late, he crashed right into the wall making the airbag go off.

Mako groaned as he opened the door to his car and fell out. He saw metal boots and looked up to see a woman who had her arms crossed tapping her elbow, eyes narrowing at him. The Firebender groaned again.

"You're in big trouble young man," the Chief of police said.


	3. Not Indestructible

Three thugs lingered outside a store. They saw the old man take out the money from the cash register and they smirked before going inside. The Firebender of the group grabbed the man by the collar and lifted him up showing him a flamed fist. He gulped nervously and handed them the money. The trio ran outside but was met with a Water Tribe girl who had her arms crossed a smirk across her face. She was lean, a bit muscular, and had blue electrifying eyes.

"Move!" the leader Waterbender ordered.

"Make me," she replied.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her and threw a water attack that she easily blocked and used it against him, freezing his head before kicking it making him fall on the ground.

One of the thugs growled and raised a chunk of earth over his head.

"Who do you think you are?" he growled.

"Come and find out," she taunted getting into her stance.

"You're going to need a hospital when I'm through with you."

She chuckled clearly amused by the threat.

"The only one who is going to need a hospital is you, and for your sake, I hope there is one close by."

The Earthbender growled as he sent the chunk at the teenager. She smiled and used her fist to break the rock before it made contact. His eyes widened as she stomped her foot sending him up.

She turned to look at the last standing thug who had the bag with the money.

"So what's it going to be? You going to hand over the bag or am I going to have to take it?" she asked.

The Firebender dropped the bag and sent a fire ball at her which she easily sidestepped. The Water Tribe girl grabbed him by the collar and swung him around before letting go causing him to slam against a pole.

* * *

Not long after the metalbender cops arrived and arrested the thugs as the girl picked up the money bag and handed to the older man.

"Thank you, Avatar Korra," he replied sincerity in his voice.

"Not a problem," she said with a grin.

"Korra," a man with Airbending tattoos called.

She cringed slightly and walked over to her Airbending master.

"I thought I told you not to handle these things yourself."

"They were going to steal his money, Tenzin! I couldn't let them do that," Korra explained.

The man sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You know you're not-"

"I'm not helpless!" the Avatar snapped walking away.

"I can't believe Aang got incarnating into that girl, she's tough as nails," Lin commented.

"I know," Tenzin answered. "But not indestructible," he added sadly.


	4. Appropriate Punishment

"Do I have to?" Korra groaned while eating her breakfast.

"Yes," both her mother and father replied.

"But why?" she continued to whine.

"Honey, you've been going to school all your life, why are you being so difficult on your senior year?" Senna asked caressing her daughter's cheek.

"Just because I've been going doesn't mean I like it. I'd rather be on the council with Tenzin."

Her father raised a brow.

"You hate those meetings," Tonraq replied. "Not to mention your temper gets the best of you. I'm surprised they haven't banned you yet."

The teenager stuck out her tongue at him and both her parents chuckled.

"I don't really have friends," she replied with a shrug. "I'm the Avatar; shouldn't I be able to get away with not going to school?"

"No," her parents replied.

She groaned loudly again before grabbing her backpack.

* * *

A group of boys and girls stood in front of the school; the Firebender with the crutch being the center of attention. They laughed as they recalled the memory of what had gotten him in that condition.

"So what did you tell them?" Tahno asked.

"Went out for a ride, saw Iroh, tried to help him out, I panicked and ran for it," Mako replied with a smirk.

"I can't believe you were in jail," Asami commented placing a hand on his lap.

The boy made a face but didn't remove her hand.

"Gotta hand it to you, bro," Bolin began. "You are definitely the master of bullshit," he added giving him their signature hand shake.

"For being the Avatar, Korra really has a style," Mia commented with a smirk.

The group turned to see the Avatar in her Water Tribe clothes walking towards the school entrance. They all smirked.

"Yeah, she's had those same clothes since we were in pre-school," Asami commented. The group snorted.

"Wouldn't mess with her," the Earthbender warned.

"Nice parka," the green eyed nonbender said as the girl passed by.

Korra resisted the urge to roll her eyes and knock the girl back with whatever element came to mind but instead smiled and said, "Thank you."

They waited till she was a safe distance away before bursting into laughter, mocking her response.

* * *

Mako was sitting in front of the principle playing as he would call it the "staring game". He leaned back on his chair and toyed with his crutch as the principle reached for something. The Firebender kept his poker face when four beer bottles were planted in front of him.

"A student claims you were drinking on school grounds," Toph began. "Lucky for you, Iroh isn't talking. The factory is not pressing any charges, at least for now. However, I did reassure them I'd arrange the appropriate punishment."

The teenager let out an annoyed sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you going to expel me?" he taunted. That would make his day, he hated that school.

"Not yet," the Earthbender replied. "Besides going to class, you are going help the janitors clean up."

"For pay," the Firebender stated.

"For the inner satisfaction it brings," the principle stated before continuing. "Saturday mornings you will tutor kids at our sister school. And finally you will participate in the school sport."

"Pro Bending?" the teenager said incredulously. He'd be caught dead before doing that.

Toph nodded.

"It's time you experienced new things and stopped hanging out with the wrong crowd," the Earthbender told him. "Don't blow it, Mako."

The Firebender grinned; he will take that as a personal challenge.


	5. Not Bad

Mako was sweeping the Pro Bending gym floor silently cursing while listening to his iPod. He looked up and spotted a familiar wolf-tail girl. The Firebender raised a brow and wobbled closer to see what she was doing. His mouth nearly dropped at the sight. Korra was practicing her Waterbending, maneuvering the element around her with ease. She wore a baby blue muscle shirt and dark blue tights. The boy took a real look at her for the first time.

He knew she was fit, being the Avatar and all and having to master the four elements. The Firebender looked at her toned legs and arms, admiring her beauty. His mop dropped and the girl turned around dropping the water and raising an enflamed fist.

"Oh you're still here?" Mako asked as if he had barely noticed her.

"Oh you're still a jerk?" she shot back. "What are you doing here?"

The teenager rolled his eyes as he picked up the mop.

"Cleaning, what's it look like," he replied taking out his earphone plugs. "You Pro Bend?"

She nodded.

"For the school team."

"Never seen a game, mind showing me what you can do?" Mako asked a slight taunt in his voice.

The Avatar narrowed her eyes at him before creating a powerful water whip that knocked the dummy back. She turned to look at the boy and crossed her arms a smirk across her face.

"Not bad," he simply stated.

She pouted.

"What does it take to impress you?"

He raised a brow.

"I said not bad."

The Waterbender rolled her eyes and shook her head before sitting down and connecting her fists, taking in deep breaths.

"Didn't know you were the meditative type," the Firebender commented amusement in his voice.

"I'm not," she agreed. "But, it's the only way I'll be able to connect to my spiritual side."

"I bet it's a trip being in a realm of dead guys," Tahno stated with a smirk as he and Bolin entered the gym.

"Actually, the proper term is past lives," Korra replied not bothering to open her eyes. "And together we are more powerful than anything your little brain can think of."

"If they are so powerful how come they can't get you new clothes?" he shot at her trying to contain his laughter. The Earthbender laughed.

"They're too busy looking for your bending," she stated with a smug tone. The Avatar knew it was a low blow, but she had had enough of him in the past decade or so.

Tahno clenched his fists and headed over to her. Amon, an anti-bending revolutionary leader had taken his bending a couple of weeks ago, it had been hard but he was getting used to it. The subject however was still touchy.

"Oh! Burned!" Bolin replied to the comment.

"Laugh, it's a joke," Mako said grabbing his arm.

The teenager glared at the girl but nodded.

"Let's go."

"I can't," the Firebender responded.

Tahno rolled his eyes and grabbed his crutch.

"If you want this back, you have to come."

Mako sighed deeply as his friends left the gym. He turned over to the meditating girl.

"Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra," he said before leaving.

"Real pleasure," she muttered after he left.


	6. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Mako parked his car outside his ex girlfriend's house.

"Ok, we're here," he said.

"My father isn't home, in case you want to come inside," the raven haired green eyed stated.

The boy let out a sigh shaking his head.

"Come on, Asami," he began. "Nothing's changed."

"I know…I just thought…"

"It's over."

The nonbender clenched her jaw.

"Yeah. Whatever," Asami replied slamming the door of his car.

"Okay," the Firebender said before driving back home.

* * *

"Morning Mako," his mother said. "Wake up, Mako. Come on, up, up, up!" she added clapping her hands.

The Firebender groaned as he groggily opened his eyes.

"It's Saturday, no school," he said going back to sleep.

She smacked the back of his head earning a growl from him.

"Tutoring," she reminded him.

He groaned louder before getting up.

"I hate morning's," Mako muttered.

* * *

"Korra!" Senna called.

The Avatar placed the pillow over her head as she fell back asleep.

"Korra!"

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

Her father walked into her room and chuckled at the sight: his daughter was on her shorts legs sprawled all over the bed with blankets on the floor and a pillow on top of her head. Tonraq shook his head before placing a hand on his daughter's back. She hissed at the contact.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The Waterbender sat up and winced at the faint pain on her back.

"She's bruised," Senna explained as she walked in with a bowl of water. "From her fight with Amon, last night."

Korra lay back down and her mother gently lifted up her shirt to reveal purple bruises. Tonraq clenched his jaw as his wife willed the water to glow earning a relaxed sigh from the girl.

"I thought I told you not to go meet Amon," he said.

"I didn't have a choice," the teenager replied. "I wanted to end it."

"You could have gotten killed, or worse, had your bending taken."

"I know!" she snapped as her face scrounged up.

"Hey," her father soothed caressing her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I was so terrified," the Avatar admitted. "I felt so helpless."

"Don't cry," her father said wiping away a tear.

"You were right Mom; I was scared this whole time."

Senna stopped the healing process and gently rubbed her daughter's back as she sobbed.

"It's alright, the nightmare is over," she comforted.

Korra tightly closed her eyes as she remembered what had happened last night.

"_I received your invitation young Avatar," Amon said as he stepped out of the shadows. _

_Two equalists held her up since she was unable to move. He held out a hand and she closed her eyes and looked away, thinking he would do what he had done at a rally a few nights before. _

"_Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature," the masked man said roughly holding her face. "Although, it would be the simplest thing to take your bending right now." _

_Korra's eyes reflected the fear she felt. _

"_I won't," he reassured as he released his hold. _

_The Waterbender glared at him. _

"_But I assure you, I have a plan, and I'm saving you for last," Amon told her. "Then you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you."_

After that she didn't remember anything except being brought back home. Her mother had been awake when Tenzin carried her in but her father was still asleep, which was why he didn't know what had happened.

"I've never felt like this before, and I don't know what to do" Korra continued hugging her mother.

Senna ran her hand through her hair as she looked at her husband, her eyes sad wanting to take away her child's pain. He had the same look.

"It's ok honey," he reassured as he hugged her as well. "It's ok to be scared, and you already are doing great by admitting your fears."

The teenager continued to sob against her father's chest when he embraced her as she clung onto his parka.

"If you don't want to go help today, it's fine," her mother said.

Korra shook her head.

"I want to go," she replied.

Her parents sighed: stubborn as ever.

"But why do these tutoring sessions have to be so early in the morning," the Waterbender mumbled. "The morning is evil."

Both parents burst into laughter, knowing their daughter would be fine.


	7. What other people think

"Let's try this again," Mako said as he sat up looking at the text book. The boy next to him rolled his eyes not paying much attention to him. "Which of these has two equal sides?" he asked pointing at the text book.

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Want to know what I think?" the boy asked. "I think this is bullshit!" he stated walking away from his tutor while pushing the desk back.

The Firebender let out a heavy sigh. Korra looked up and slightly shook her head at the scene.

"That makes two of us," he muttered.

* * *

Mako sat alone in the bus as they made the semi long trip back to their high school. Korra looked at him with curiosity and sighed before getting up and sitting next to him. He raised a brow but said nothing.

"So," she began. "I saw you in there with Skoochy."

He rolled his eyes and put on his ear plugs.

"It's hard to get through kids sometimes. Maybe you should try a different angle," the Waterbender continued.

Mako continued to ignore her. The Avatar resisted the urge to smack him across the face.

"Are you at least going to visit Iroh?" she asked trying to keep her voice even.

He clenched his jaw and she knew she had struck a nerve.

"He's in rehabilitation now; it's the least you can do after-"

"Is this your idea of small talk? Or a way of making me feel guilty?" he shot at her taking off his earphones. "Because if it is your social skills suck and it's not working. No one made him jump."

"It's called peer pressure!" she shot back at him. "Or what you're too stupid to know that?"

"And how would you know? You're the Avatar; everyone bows at your feet!"

Korra clenched her jaw and tightened her fists.

"Don't pretend like you know me," she said through her teeth.

"Oh, but I do," the Firebender replied with a smirk. "You are Korra, the Avatar. We've had the same classes together since we were in preschool. You spend all of your spare time in the pro bending gym, which doesn't exactly mean you're a loser but you definitely isolate yourself. You have exactly one parka, you are the most cockiest girl I have ever met. Oh and you like to tutor for fun on the weekends."

She shook her head slightly smiling.

"How does that sound?"

"Predictable. Nothing new actually," the Waterbender replied. "Everyone assumes things about me."

He raised a brow.

"You don't care what people think about you?"

She shook her head.

"No," Korra replied. "You get used to criticism when it's like your one thousand time on this world," she added changing seats.

Mako looked at the girl with curiosity. Perhaps he might have underestimated her.


	8. Bucket List

"I can't believe you have to play that sport," Bolin commented slightly making a face.

"Yeah, well I don't have much of a choice," the Firebender replied.

The Earthbender laughed. "It it would have been playing football or something then I'd be game too, but this, count me out."

"Just be here in two hours," Mako replied grabbing his crutches. "Seriously, two hours."

"No problem man," Bolin replied with a grin.

* * *

"Look who decided to join us," the Coach Katara stated.

The team looked up and made a face, all except a certain Waterbender who smirked. She definitely didn't expect him to show up for Pro Bending tryouts at school. The Firebender rolled his eyes as he entered the gym on crutches.

"Obviously you can't practice just yet but in time you will," the elder Waterbender continued. "For now just watch, usually the sport is played with modern forms of bending but this is my team and I also implement traditional forms as well."

"You're kidding right?" Mako stated. He had learned to bend on his own; he didn't know anything about the traditional forms of fighting.

"No, I'm not."

The Firebender sighed deeply.

"You wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't taken away our Firebender Iroh," the Coach said.

He gave her a look.

"Your hands are not injured so you'll start practicing with how to control and focus your bending there. Korra, will you like to help him?"

The Waterbender groaned softly and the elder's mouth twitched. This was going to be an interesting turn of events.

For the next few hours the pair trained. She tried to help him slightly focus his power and attack, but it was a lot harder than expected. The Firebender lazily held out an arm and threw a fire bunch. The girl rubbed her temples; this guy was going to be the death of her.

"Mako, are you trying to be purposely bad at this?" Coach Katara asked.

He smirked before turning to face the elder.

"No, it just comes naturally."

Korra growled and smacked the back of his head as she continued to teach him the basics.

* * *

Once practice was over, the team left except for two players: Korra and Mako. The Waterbender stayed inside training for another hour. When she came out she was surprised to see that her new comrade was still there.

"Did they forget about you?" she asked with a teasing tone.

He rolled his eyes.

"Nope."

"Will it kill you to try?" the Waterbender asked.

"Yup, and I'm too young to die," Mako replied with a smirk.

It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"So you don't care about anyone else, or anything else for that matter, only that you are the most popular kid at school because you'll never be on top again."

He scoffed lightly and turned to look at the girl.

"That's predictable, don't you think?" he replied mocking her.

Korra took in a deep breath before heading to the back of the gym.

"Where are you going?" the Firebender asked.

"To get Naga, she's my best friend," Korra replied with a shrug.

Mako raised a brow.

"Want a ride?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply before nodding.

* * *

It was night time now and the pair was on top a polar bear dog, going through the streets of Republic City back home. He had seen his friends a few blocks back and instructed her to take a longer route, which she complied with. She knew why he had asked her to do that, but didn't say a word.

"So your best friend is a polar bear dog," he stated with some smugness and amusement in his voice. "Somehow that makes perfect sense."

The Water Tribe rolled her eyes before grinning.

"I'll take that as a compliment, City Boy," she replied.

He let out a snort at his nickname.

"Why did you move from the South Pole to the city?" he asked after a while.

The Avatar made a face.

"When my parents found out I was the Avatar, the White Lotus tried to take me away. They wanted to place me in a compound so I could train and become a fully realized Avatar but my parents wouldn't have it, so they decided to have me move into the city, where most of the elemental master's lived," she replied.

"Oh," he simply responded.

She half laughed after a while.

"What's so funny?"

The Avatar shook her head, smiling.

"I have this bucket list thing going on," Korra began. "And I just realized I accomplished one."

"And that is?"

"Befriend someone I don't like," she replied with a shrug.

Mako smirked. This girl was crazy.

"What other ones do you have?"

"Visit the South Pole and see the southern lights, I haven't been there in a while, be in two places at the same time, play professional Pro Bending, and be on the council…"

"Aren't you automatically going to be on the council?" Mako interrupted. "You're the Avatar."

Korra's face grew slightly sad.

"You assume too much of me," the Waterbender whispered. "And we're here," she added.

Mako looked up and noticed they were outside his home.

"Uh, thanks," he said dismounting the animal.

"Thank my best friend," she replied petting the polar bear.

He rolled his eyes but pet the large animal's head.

"Thanks Naga," Mako said. The polar bear barked and licked him across the face. He pouted and the Waterbender burst into laughter.

"Can I ask you something?"

She raised a brow but nodded.

"What's number one?"

Korra smirked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," she replied steering the animal away.

He laughed. This girl was definitely crazy.


	9. Unusual Request

"You need to be more flatfooted," Bolin said criticizing his best friend's stance.

The Firebender sighed and placed both his feet flat on the ground before throwing a punch forward. It came out as a puff of smoke and the Earthbender laughed.

"Focus your power a little more," he managed to say between laughs.

"Come on, Bolin," Mako began with a scowl. "I have three weeks before the championship."

"You couldn't pull this off, if you had three months," the boy responded.

"It's not like I have choice," the Firebender snapped.

Bolin laughed.

"You know I'm just playing with you, bro," he told him. "I'm going to be there front row seat, tomatoes in hand."

Mako rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Thanks, man," he replied with their signature handshake.

"Ok, so now for the rules: No head shots and you can only knock players through the back of the ring."

The Firebender groaned. This was more complicated than he thought.

* * *

"Korra," Mako called as he saw the Waterbender exiting the gym.

She raised a brow.

"What do you want?"

"I-I wanted to say hi," he replied not knowing how to start a conversation with her.

"I've known you for years and you've never been the 'hi' type, so whatever it is, just spill it," she told him.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I need help with Pro Bending."

She let out a snort.

"The great Mako is asking me for help?" Korra asked mockingly.

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to the Spirits and see what I can do," she said walking away.

He sighed deeply before going after her.

"Korra, look I-"

"You've obviously never asked anyone for help have you?"

He stopped to think about it and shook his head.

"Well, let me explain how it works," the Waterbender began. "You're supposed to make it about the person you are asking, not about you. Give me one good reason why I should help you."

"Because it's the right thing and because Coach Katara deserves to have a good Final's turnout."

The Avatar saw some sincerity in his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," Korra replied. "But on one condition."

"What's that?" he asked slightly annoyed now.

"You have to promise, you won't fall in love with me."

He let out a laugh.

"That won't be a problem," Mako replied.

"See you in an hour at my place then," the Avatar said mounting Naga.


	10. Practice

"You're bringing a boy home?" Senna asked slowly, trying to process what she had just heard.

Korra rolled her eyes playfully.

"He's just coming to practice."

Her father groaned loudly.

"I can't believe my little girl is bringing the school bully into _**MY**_ house," Tonraq grumbled crossing his arms.

"He's not the school bully, Tahno is," the Waterbender corrected.

"Is there a difference?"

"Dad!"

"What?" he slightly growled.

"Promise you won't scare him off."

Her father grinned broadly

"Now why would I do that?" he replied playfully.

"Please!" his daughter whined.

Tonraq laughed as he pulled Korra into a hug kissing her forehead. The Avatar smiled as she hugged him back.

"Just let him know that he better not try any funny business."

The younger Waterbender laughed.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. It's him, I don't trust."

Korra groaned loudly leaning against her father. Senna placed a hand on her cheek while smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your father busy," she reassured.

Tonraq groaned and Korra laughed again before hearing the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" she said bolting towards it.

"No funny business!" her father called after her.

"Ooookkkaaayyyyy!"

* * *

"Hey," Mako greeted as Korra opened the door.

"Hi," she replied.

"So we're going to practice out here right?"

She blinked at him before nodding.

"Oh yeah, I don't want to tear my own house down."

The Firebender nodded and followed her to the backyard. He got into his stance and they sparred until the sun went down. Mako didn't know how many times he had been knocked on the floor by his teammate but he figured it had been a lot of times when he could feel his back hurt as much as his injured leg.

"I give up," he stated lying on the floor.

Korra chuckled as she stood over him, a smirk across her face.

"You can't hang!" she teased.

He raised a brown and she laughed. The Firebender narrowed his eyes at her before sending a fireball that barely missed her head, making her dive onto the ground. He laughed as he got up, but stopped when he saw his teammate pale.

"Hey are you ok?" Mako asked.

The Avatar nodded as she placed a hand over her chest.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you scared me, that's all," Korra replied getting up. "Made my heart skip a beat."

"The mighty Avatar was scared?" the Firebender teased. "Alert the press."

They laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Mako asked.

"See you tomorrow," the Waterbender replied.


	11. Read my mind

For the next couple of days Korra and Mako spent a lot of time together. A lot of time. They would get out of school and go straight to the Avatar's house. Although at first he was a little uncomfortable about having lunch with her family but after some persuasion from Senna and his stomach loudly protesting against his refusal he ate with them almost every day.

He was driving home from a party when he spotted a familiar Water Tribe girl with the same parka in the park. The Firebender raised a brow and pulled over.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Looking at the stars," she replied not bothering to look at him.

Mako looked up at the sky.

"Want to join me?"

The Firebender sighed and laid a few feet away from her looking up at the stars.

"I didn't know you were a star-person," he commented amusement in his voice.

"Didn't know you were one either," she shot back playfully.

They both laughed.

"I've always wanted to build a telescope, you know," Korra began. "Discover a star and name it 'Life'."

He raised a brow. "Why 'Life'?"

She shrugged.

"It's too short and people don't appreciate it," the Waterbender whispered.

"Oh, so you're the wise Avatar now?" Mako teased.

Korra rolled her eyes.

"I've had about a thousand lifetimes to get it down."

He laughed.

"Is this part of your bucket list thing?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me what number one is?"

"Nope," Korra replied getting up. "See you around, City Boy," she added waving at him.

"See ya," Mako replied after a while.

* * *

Bolin whistled as a girl walked past him, admiring her rear. Mako punched him playfully.

"Where have you been all my life," the Earthbender continued going after the girl.

"Well if it isn't our favorite Avatar," Mia commented with a smirk.

The group turned to see the Water Tribe girl walk towards them.

"See you after school?" Korra asked her teammate.

His friends looked at him, waiting for his response. If he said yes, he'd never hear the end of it.

"In your dreams," Mako finally replied.

The Avatar gave him a slightly confused look. Asami placed a hand over the Firebenders chest and glared at the Waterbender. He stiffened.

"He's mine," the green eyed raven haired girl threatened.

Korra raised a brow. She should have just dropped the subject and walked away, but there was no way this girl was going to get away with threatening her in public.

"Not what he's been saying," she taunted before walking away.

The group's mouth dropped and then burst into laughter much to Asami's dread.

* * *

Mako nervously knocked on the door of Korra's house. She didn't answer. He did it again and she finally opened the door, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh it's you," the Waterbender said coldly before closing the door on his face.

He growled as he rubbed his nose.

"Come on, Korra. Open up," he pleaded.

When she did, he took a couple of steps back, knowing she was not in the mood to be messed with.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"You're not in a good mood."

"Wow, you're not that stupid after all."

He sighed heavily.

"Listen, I was wondering if we can practice."

She scoffed.

"But just so that no one knows, right."

"Well, I figured we could surprise everyone with how good I'll get."

Korra raised a brow before smirking.

"Like being secret friends?" she said with a smile.

He laughed.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "It's like you're reading my mind!"

The Avatar nodded.

"Maybe you can read mine," Korra replied smiling before giving a cold look and heading back inside.

Mako sighed again before looking down. Idiot.

"Damn it!" he yelled before his teammate's father came out, a menacing look on his face. "Sorry," Mako muttered as he left.


	12. Prove It

"Do you know the answer?" Mako asked the little Earthbender he was helping.

Skoochy shook his head as he continued to play with his ball.

"Of course you don't," the Firebender muttered before looking out the window. Smiling as an idea came to mind.

* * *

"Ok so you know the different names of the triangles, right?" Mako asked as he and the boy were outside.

Skoochy nodded and the teen made a triangle on the floor with his Firebending.

"What did we just make?"

"A similar triangle?" the boy replied.

Mako nodded and smiled.

"Good, now how about you make me an isosceles triangle with your earthbending?"

Skoochy smiled and did as he was told.

"Great! Now let's spar," the Firebender said getting into his stance.

From inside the classroom, Korra smiled, shaking her head.

* * *

Iroh was in bed looking at some cartoons, while his arm rested on a pillow. He heard a slight knock on the door and turned to find a familiar Firebender standing inside his room. He narrowed his eyes at him before shifting his attention back to the television set.

"I came to say, I'm sorry," Mako said as he approached the bed of the injured teenager.

The ex-Pro Bender shrugged.

"Feel better?" he asked coldly.

His guest winced a little at the tone.

"Nope. I actually feel more like shit now."

"You know, I actually thought I wanted to be your friend," Iroh began. "Don't know why that stupid thought ever crossed my mind."

The two Firebenders stood in silence while they watched the cartoon.

"I did that jump once," Mako stated quietly, a small smirk across his face. "I thought I was a badass. I even remember saying that I meant to belly flop."

Iroh turned to look at him.

"Did it hurt?"

The Firebender nodded.

"Like hell."

"Good," he said before turning to look at the screen once again.

Mako stood there for a while, not knowing whether to leave or not, but when he got no other response from the teen he turned to leave.

"Good luck on the Final's," Iroh called after him.

The Firebender turned and found the ex-Pro Bender smirking.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

Iroh chuckled.

"Yup, I was the best Firebender besides Korra."

Mako laughed and gave him a nod. He had done something right for once.

* * *

Surprisingly Mako had picked up his game and got the Fire Ferrets to the final round. He and Korra were playing just amazingly out in the arena. The two seemed in sync and neither let their guard down. At one point however he and their Earthbending teammate got knocked off the ring, leaving the Waterbender alone. But as everyone would see, Korra wasn't the giving up type and single handedly won the match. Everyone congratulated the new champions.

"Korra, what can I say, you really came alive that last round," Mako told her as he patted her back.

She blushed slightly.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit," Korra replied. "Tenzin, my Airbending master taught me those moves, and surprisingly you were great too."

He nodded.

"Listen, you want to grab something to eat?" he asked.

She hesitated.

"Uh, no, I can't," the Avatar stuttered. "I have to meet up with Lu Ten."

"Lu Ten?" he asked incredulously. He was the school's geek.

"Yeah, him," she lied again before slipping away.

He went after her but felt a hand on his shoulder. The Firebender turned to look who it was and narrowed his eyes.

"You were great out there, son," Zuko said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Mako asked annoyed.

"Your mother told me you were playing," his father replied. "Want to grab a bite?"

"Not hungry."

"Mako, don't walk away," Zuko said as his son walked into the locker rooms.

"You taught me how," Mako shot back.

* * *

"Korra!" the Firebender called when he saw her outside the arena.

She looked over her shoulder before looking across the lake once again.

"We need to talk," he began. "Sometimes you can be a real pain in the ass, but I-"

"Save your breath," Korra responded. "You don't even want people to see you and me in public, so stop trying to apologize."

"I'm not only trying to apologize," Mako replied rubbing the back of his neck. "What I'm trying to say is, much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing."

The Avatar's mouth slightly dropped.

"You like me?"

He hesitated for a second.

"Yes."

She stared at him before laughing humorlessly.

"Sounds like bull."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"It's not," Mako insisted as she made a move to leave, grabbing her arm.

"Prove it," Korra replied.

Amber eyes collided with electrifying blue. Hesitantly he leaned forward crashing his lips against hers. For a moment the Waterbender froze before mimicking his action, but too soon she pulled away.

"Stop," she whispered.

"Why?"

"It isn't right."

"Why, are you scared of someone wanting you?" he asked.

She took a step back.

"Why would that scare me?" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Because then you wouldn't be able to able to hide behind Pro Bending, your bravado, or your Avatar title."

"I don't like you," the Waterbender said through her teeth, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"That's a lie. You want to be with me too," Mako replied seeing right through her façade. "That's the real reason why you're scared, isn't it?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Korra replied absentmindedly before leaving.


	13. Changed

"So," Bolin began as he watched his best friend fix his red car. "Asami thinks that you kissed the Avatar."

"Korra," Mako replied as he grabbed a wrench.

The Earthbender gave him a confused look.

"The Avatar has a name, and it's Korra."

Bolin slowly nodded.

"Did you?"

The Firebender stopped his actions but didn't turn to look at his friend. That answered his question.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her."

"It's called practice."

"Mako, bro," the Earthbender began once again. "This girl has changed you, and you don't even know it."

"Did Asami say that too?" the older teen asked with a small laugh.

"No," his friend replied seriously. Mako looked up at this, Bolin wasn't the serious type. "I did," he added before leaving.

* * *

Korra was outside her home, a blanket wrapped around her as she leaned against her father. Mako walked up the stairs, his backpack in hand, slightly frowning when he noticed his teammate was a little pale. She sat up and her father growled lowly. The Avatar chuckled as her mother came outside with a couple of drinks, placing them next to her daughter.

"Hello Mako," Senna greeted.

"Hello."

"Tonraq, honey, can you help me with something in the kitchen?" she asked her husband.

He raised a brow but nodded heading inside.

"Did you need something?' Korra asked.

The Firebender shook his head.

"I noticed you didn't go to school today, and I wanted to check up on you."

The Waterbender slowly nodded.

"You're looking a little pale," he commented.

"Since when do you care about my health?" she snapped.

Mako held his hands up in a sign of peace.

"Hey, I'm just worried about you, ok?"

"Sorry," Korra muttered. "It hasn't been a good day."

"So I see," he teased.

She playfully rolled her eyes at him. The Firebender took out a small package out of his backpack and handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"A gift."

The Avatar cocked her head to the side but accepted it.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"See you at school."

Korra smiled at him before he left. As soon as he was out of sight she opened the package and grinned broadly.

"What is it?" Tonraq asked as he and his wife came outside.

"An armband," the Avatar replied placing it on her right upper arm.

"It was really nice of him to get you that," Senna commented sitting down next to her daughter.

The Waterbender placed her head on her mother's lap, enjoying how she ran her hand through her hair.

"Korra," her father began. "You have to be careful with that boy. I don't trust him."

"Dad, it's just an armband," she replied with a smile.

Tonraq sighed heavily but nodded giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

The Avatar threw a series of fire punches at the revolutionary man. He expertly dodged the attacks and tried to chi block her, but the girl had gotten a lot better at her airbending and easily avoided him. She threw a large chunk of earth at him, hitting square on the chest making him crash against the wall.

He chuckled darkly as he got up.

"I have to admit," Amon began. "No one had ever gotten this far. It's almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. Almost," he added as he held out a hand.

Before she knew what was going on, Korra was on her knees, trying to fight the Bloodbending hold. She ground her teeth; she couldn't give up, not yet. He approached her and grabbed the back of her neck.

"No!" she yelled as the masked man placed a thumb over her forehead.

The teenager could feel the energy being drained out of her. Finally after what seemed an eternity he let go and she slumped forward.

"I told you I would destroy you," the masked man said before turning to leave her in the burning building.

* * *

When Korra woke up she was in a white room, a beeping sound could be heard, and an oxygen mask covered her face. She softly groaned as she turned to look at her mother who held her hand.

"Shh, don't force yourself," Senna soothed as she moved a loose strand of chocolate hair from her daughter's face.

"Mom," the teenager choked. "My bending."

"Everything is going to be alright," Tonraq told her gently caressing her cheek.

Korra weakly shook her head.

"No, it's not," she replied allowing a single tear to slide down her face.


	14. Prank

It had been a couple of days since Amon had taken her bending. Though she felt weaker than usual and her chest throbbed she decided to go back to school and return to her normal routine. The Water Tribe girl was walking to class when a familiar raven haired girl approached her, a smile on her face. Korra resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey Korra," Asami greeted.

"Hey."

"Listen," the nonbender began. "I heard about what happened and I'm sorry. I also wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting."

The ex-Waterbender gave her a nod knowing it was all bullshit.

"As a sign of peace, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school," Asami continued.

"Where?" Korra asked.

"There's a house by Yue Bay, be there right after school ends."

"Okay," she replied knowing she shouldn't go.

* * *

Korra arrived at the spot that Asami had instructed her and waited outside. To be honest, she didn't what had come over her to agree to this but seeing that she needed to forget the resent events she figured it wouldn't be that much of a bad idea. Wrong. She heard a noise inside and opened the door, going inside to investigate.

"Hello?" the Water Tribe girl called. "Anybody here?"

The door shut behind her and she froze when she saw familiar figures standing there.

Korra began hyperventilating as she realized she was surrounded by Equalists and felt her heart beat very fast, almost as if it was the soundtrack of her life. This can't be happening Korra thought as she avoided one of their punches and jabbed one on the shoulder. When they got too close to her she held out her fist as if trying to Firebend, but instead something else happened; something that surprised both her and her enemies.

Air came spiraling out of her fist that knocked them backwards. Korra looked down at her hands in surprised. Of course it would only make sense that she had Airbending left as her only element as she hadn't connected to when Amon stole her bending.

"I can Airbend," Korra stuttered at first. "I can Airbend!" she repeated with confidence in her voice as she kept on attacking them with the air blasts. The Water Tribe girl gave threw them one final air attack that knocked them out the window, making them fall into Yue Bay.

The new Airbender placed a hand over her chest as she felt palpitations there. She leaned against the floor and slowly slumped down as a familiar dizziness and weakness came over her.

"Take it easy," she whispered to herself before going into a black abyss.

* * *

"What did you do?" Mako asked through his clenched teeth.

"It was just a small prank," Asami replied getting out of the water.

"Inviting Korra to our hide out was all just a big cover wasn't it?"

"She deserved it," their leader replied with a shrug.

"You're an animal!" he shouted before punching Tahno square on the nose.

The ex-Waterbender clutched his face before turning to look at the Firebender. He and his friends still had the Equalists uniforms on. They had decided to play a prank on Korra, expecting for her to freak when she saw them, but things had turned out differently.

"We're through," Tahno warned. "We are through!"

"That's perfect," the Firebender replied walking towards the house.

* * *

"Korra?" Mako called as he entered the room. "Korra!" he yelled as he saw her slumped over by the window.

The Firebender gently picked her up and cradled her against his chest noticing that she looked a little pale. He stroked her cheek and placed his head against her chest hearing her heart beat in a non normal fashion. The girl groaned and stirred in his arms slowly fluttering her eyes open.

"Mako?" she whispered.

"Shh," he soothed moving a strand of hair away from her face. "You're safe; I'm right here, don't worry."

"The Equalists…"

"They weren't Equalists," Mako replied clenching his jaw. "It was Tahno and his stupid friends."

Korra groaned knowing she shouldn't have come, it had all been a set up like she suspected.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied with a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

The Water Tribe girl bit her lip as it began to shake.

"I was so scared," Korra managed to say her voice shaking. "I remembered how he had me at his mercy. I-I never felt so helpless."

Mako pulled her into a tight hug.

"This wasn't about you," he reassured. "It was about getting back at me and I'm so sorry."

Korra clung onto his scarf as she allowed a few tears to come.

"Want me to take you home?" Mako asked

She smiled and nodded as he helped her back.

"Ever had a piggy back ride?" the Firebender asked with a smirk.

Korra laughed and shook her head as she climbed onto his back enjoying his warmth. Mako smiled at the feeling of his teammate's arm and legs around his body as they made their way to her house.


	15. Dating and Dancing

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mako asked a hint of concern in his voice as she climbed off his back.

Korra smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Thanks for…being there for me, and for the piggy back ride."

"Not a problem," the Firebender replied with a smile.

She turned to leave but stopped when he spoke once again.

"I-I wanted to ask you something."

The teenager raised a brow but gave him her undivided attention.

"Will you go out with me on Saturday?" he mumbled slightly blushing.

Korra's face turned bright red at the question before lightly shaking her head.

"I would say yes, but," she replied biting her lip. "You're going to have to ask my parent's."

The Firebender inwardly groaned.

* * *

"Good evening, Ms. Senna," Mako greeted as he and Korra entered.

"Welcome," she replied.

"There's something Mako wants to ask you and dad," the Water Tribe girl mumbled.

Senna cocked her head to the side before slowly smiling, realizing what it was.

"Honey!" she called.

"Be there in a second!"

Not too long after Tonraq made an appearance cleaning his dirty hands with a cloth. He stiffened when he noticed the Firebenders presence but gave him a curt nod.

"Mako wants to ask us something," his wife informed him.

He narrowed his eyes at the boy and nodded.

"Mr. Tonraq, sir and Ms. Senna, ma'm, I-I wanted to ask…your…daughter…on a date," Mako mumbled.

Korra's face reddened once again. Tonraq raised a brow.

"Speak louder boy, I didn't quite catch that," the Avatar's father said having perfectly heard what he had asked.

"I wanted to ask for permission…"

"To?"

"Take Korra out on a date," he finished in a rush.

Tonraq's fist tightened.

"Now why would I give you permission for that?"

"Tonraq!"

"Dad!"

Mako held his hand up.

"It's an honest action, no jokes or games."

"You've been acting like a real jerk lately," Tonraq commented.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it in my house."

"Dad, please!" Korra begged.

"I already apologized to Korra," Mako replied watching the girl blush at the memory. "I'll follow all your rules and make sure she gets home on time. I'll do anything, just give me a chance."

The Waterbender looked at him, trying to decide whether he was being honest or not. He sighed.

"What do you think?" Tonraq asked his wife.

"I think we should let them, Korra isn't a little girl anymore," Senna replied.

He nodded.

"Very well," the Waterbender said. "But you have to bring her home by midnight."

Mako grinned.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Korra teased with a laugh as her date held her hand.

Mako playfully rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. "You're dad was cool about me asking you out.

She snorted.

"Yeah, and Chief Bei Fong likes me."

He let out a chuckle as he pulled a chair for her to sit down. She smiled and nodded thanks to him as the waiter came.

"What would you like to drink?" the man asked.

"Leechi juice," she replied.

"Make that two."

"Right away," the waiter replied leaving.

"What are you going to order?" Mako asked as Korra looked at the menu.

"I'm thinking Water Tribe noodles haven't had them in a while, you?"

He smiled.

"The same."

Mako looked at the stage, watching as the couples swayed across the dance floor. Korra cocked her head to the side before turning to look at what he was starring at.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She raised a brow before letting out a small laugh.

"I-I don't dance," she admitted sheepishly.

"I usually don't dance either."

"No, I mean I don't dance period," Korra mumbled. "I don't know how."

The Firebender laughed and got up holding out his hand towards her.

"Let's give it a try," he insisted.

Korra hesitated but ended up taking his hand before going on stage. Mako placed both her arms on his shoulders while he placed his around her waist. She blushed at the action before stepping on her date who winced slightly.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I told you I didn't dance."

"You're not too bad," he replied with a small smirk.

The couple continued to dance as they looked at each other, causing the Water Tribe girl to blush whenever amber eyes looked directly into her electrifying blue.

"So," Mako began after a while. "What's number one in your list?"

Korra smiled and shook her head. He sighed.

"Well, number one in my list is to get out of Republic City and travel."

"Getting out won't be a problem," she replied.

He gave her a confused look.

"It's where you are going to go that might be a head scratcher for you."

"What do you mean?" the Firebender asked.

"You can go anywhere you want, but the question that you will be asking yourself is going to be: where?" she replied. "Because _**you**_ can go anywhere."

Mako thought about it and nodded, not fully comprehending what she meant.


	16. Two from her list

"Where are we going?" Korra asked confused to why her date was taking her outside the city.

"You'll see," he simply replied.

Not too long after he stopped at the middle of the road. He laughed as he got off the car opening the door for his date and grabbing her hand as they ran a few feet where he parked the car. He placed her right on a line and smiled.

"Ok, now put one foot on each side of the line."

Korra cocked her head to the side but did as she was told.

"And you say I'm crazy?" she teased.

He laughed again while shaking his head.

"Right now, you're straddling the state line."

She nodded but gave him a confused look not knowing where he was going with this.

"You're in two places at once," he said. "Republic City and the Earth Kingdom territory."

Korra blinked at the revelation before grinning broadly. She laughed and ran up to his open arms. The Firebender caught her and twirled her around enjoying the sound of her laughter.

* * *

The couple walked by a store and Korra stared at the different water tattoos in the window. He stopped to look at them too.

"I've always wanted to get a tattoo," she said absentmindedly.

He raised a brow.

"Not permanent, though," the Waterbender quickly amended.

Mako smiled and took her inside having her to pick out two of the water tattoos. She chose the Fire and Water element symbols.

"Why those?" he asked as he put them on her shoulder.

"They're our elements," she admitted while smiling at him.

The Firebender chuckled and kissed her shoulder before placing the parka over her once again. She pouted and he laughed.

"It's cold," Mako told her as they walked to the edge of the pier.

* * *

Mako held her against his chest while smiling at how Korra absentmindedly played with his scarf. They were standing on the pier, where they had shared their first kiss. She looked up and smiled at him.

"How can you be so confident all the time?" he asked curiously.

The Avatar shrugged.

"I don't know, I just don't let other people's opinion rule me," she replied. "Being the Avatar is just a title to me, it's not what defines me, it's who I am, me as a person that does that. And I chose to not have a care in the world about what others think of me, as long as I'm happy."

"That's a good motto to live by," he teased removing a strand of hair from her face.

"Better than yours, Mr. I'm-the-most-popular-kid-at-school-and-I-do-as-want," Korra shot back.

He laughed.

"Used to be most popular kid at school," the Firebender corrected. "And that's not what defines me either."

She smiled at him and he leaned forward. Korra grew a little nervous but closed her eyes as she felt warm lips crash against hers, mimicking their action. After a while the couple reluctantly pulled away, their lungs demanding air. He chuckled at the small blush that made an appearance as he put his forehead against hers.

"Korra," he whispered.

The way he said her name made her look straight into his warm amber eyes.

"I love you."

She froze. The two remained this way until he spoke once again.

"This is your cue to say something."

"I told you not to fall in love with me," Korra finally whispered.

He looked at her but smiled as he kissed her once again. She didn't refuse his actions but in her mind she knew she shouldn't be doing this. Not to him.


	17. In Love

For the next few weeks Korra and Mako spent every minute they could together. Not long after they began to date, the Water Tribe girl finally managed to connect to her spiritual side, allowing Aang to restore her bending once again and handing over the knowledge. She restored everyone's bending while succeeding in capturing Amon, bringing him to justice.

The happy couple held hands at all times, ignoring the glares from the Firebenders old "friends". Tahno in particular seemed to take it pretty hard, and would make a face every time he would see them together. The Avatar however kept her motto, and before long her boyfriend followed as well, hugging her and kissing her any chance he got.

They were returning from a walk in the park when the pair spotted her parents waiting for her in their porch. She gave them a confused look but quickly forgot about then when her boyfriend gave her a quick kiss in the lips. The Avatar smiled at this and kissed him back.

"Korra," Senna called.

"Night's over Mako," Tonraq added. "Go home."

The Firebender frowned but did as he was told, not before kissing his girlfriend's temple one last time.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," she replied before heading towards her house. "What is your problem, dad?" the Waterbender added when she got to the porch.

"What was that?" he asked sharply.

"It's called having a boyfriend!"

Her father was about to reply when his wife grabbed his arm, signaling him to stop.

"Korra, honey," Senna began. "We are concerned about this. You're acting as if you were-"

"In love?" the younger Waterbender finished.

The couple didn't know how to reply at the revelation.

"You're a still a child," Tonraq stated.

"Dad, look at me," Korra replied her voice softer. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Well you're acting like one!"

"I didn't know that living a normal life was considered acting like a child!" the Avatar snapped.

"Korra," he began again.

"I love him," she said.

Senna stepped forward to caress her daughter's cheek.

"Then be fair to him," she whispered.

"Before things get worse," Tonraq added.

Korra lay against Naga waiting for her boyfriend to get to the park. They had spent the last couple of days building a telescope to look at the stars a little more closely. He finally arrived a smile on his face as he carried a bag.

"Hey," he greeted giving her a kiss.

She grinned and kissed him back tenderly.

"What did you tell your parents?"

"The truth," Korra replied with a shrug.

He raised a brow and she gave him a sheepish look.

"I just left you out of it."

The Firebender chuckled as he helped her set up the telescope.

"So what do you want to see?' the Avatar asked.

"Pluto."

She frowned.

"Pluto only rises a few minutes before sunrise."

Mako smiled.

"I know that's why I brought hot chocolate and a blanket."

It was her turn to raise a brow.

"Just 'a' blanket?"

He chuckled.

"I thought you'd object, so I brought two," the Firebender added taking out another one from the bad.

"Thank you," she replied with a grin as he made his way towards.

Her boyfriend pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to her point at the star map.

"Can you find this star?"

She looked at the map and nodded moving the telescope around.

"So why am I looking for this star?" Korra asked.

"It's special," Mako replied with a smile.

"Oh really? And why is it special?" she teased.

"It has a unique name."

"And that is?"

"Life," he replied.

Korra looked up and stared at her boyfriend her mouth slightly dropping. He chuckled at this and held out a paper causing her to run to his side.

"It's official," Mako said showing her the paperwork. "It's from the International Star Registry."

The Avatar looked at the papers and smiled before looking at her boyfriend, placing a hand against his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered as she leaned in forward to kiss him.

Mako immediately followed her actions before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down to the ground. She laughed and lightly smacked his shoulder. Before long she was snuggled by his side a blanked over her while her head was on his chest, enjoying his warmth. He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ever going to tell me your number one?' he teased.

Korra smiled and looked up at him.

"To travel the world with the man I love," she murmured the heat pulling her into much wanted sleep.

The Firebender smiled and gave another tender kiss to his now sleeping girlfriend before closing his eyes as well.


	18. Korra's Revelation

"How could this happen?" Mako asked his girlfriends parents.

Korra had been missing for twenty-four hours. It had turned out that councilman Tarrlok was Amon, or Noatak's, brother. In revenge for throwing him in jail he had kidnapped her and now they were frantically looking for the teenager. Not knowing where he could have possibly taken her.

"We need to get Korra back," Senna said holding onto her husband as tears rolled down her face.

"We will," Tonraq reassured.

"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way," the Firebender suggested.

The Waterbenders nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

Somehow she had escaped. She didn't remember how but she did remember going doing a slope before tripping over a root and then nothing. Korra didn't know how long she had been lying in the snow but was pretty sure it was at the very least a few hours. Her body felt stiff and cold and top things off, her heartbeat was becoming dangerously slow. This is why she was so happy when a familiar polar bear licked her across the face.

"Naga," the Avatar weakly stated. "You came looking for me. Good girl," she added rubbing the large animals head.

With the help of her animal guide she stood and mounted her. Naga slowly made her way back to the city, as if knowing her owner and best friend was injured.

Tenzin, Senna, Tonraq and Mako were aboard Oogi searching from the sky or any signs of the missing Avatar. A howl broke through the air and the Firebender leaned over the saddle looking for the source.

"That sounded like Naga!" he said before spotting a big blotch of white. "Down there!"

The Airbender instructed the sky bison to land and Mako immediately jumped off, running towards the polar bear dog.

"Korra!" her parents called.

With difficulty she lifted herself up to look at the people coming towards her.

"Where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked. "How did you get away?"

"Give her some space!" Mako shouted before cradling his girlfriend against his chest. Her body was icy cold.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly at him.

"I was so worried," he admitted as he walked towards the Oogi. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Korra whispered. "I'm glad you're here," she added nuzzling against his chest.

* * *

"Her heart is not beating normally," Mako noted as he and his girlfriend's parents sat in the room with the unconscious Water Tribe girl. The monitor showed the abnormal heart rate. She was in a white hospital robe with an oxygen mask on her face, helping her breathe, while being thickly covered with blankets.

They shared a look.

"You and Korra need to talk," Senna said as she caressed her daughter's cheek.

"About?"

"It's something she has to do," Tonraq added.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Korra finally woke up. Her parents spent a few minutes with her before allowing her boyfriend to see her. Mako rushed by her side and held her hand kissing it softly before kissing her temple as well. She smiled weakly at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The Waterbender nodded.

"Your parents said you need to tell me something."

Korra's face suddenly grew sad and she turned away from him.

"Hey, you can tell me anything," he soothed running his fingers through her chocolate hair. "You know I love you."

"I-I," Korra began but couldn't finish. "I'm sick," she whispered after a while.

"The doctors said you were going to be up and about in no time," the Firebender countered with a smirk. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were out of here by today."

She shook her head.

"No, Mako," Korra whispered sharply. "I'm sick," she repeated.

"I don't understand."

"I have a heart condition."

The Firebender felt his blood turn into ice.

"No," he said shaking his head. "No, you're seventeen, you're the Avatar, and you're perfectly-"

"No," she replied firmly. "Two years ago I confronted a Firebender who tried to mug a woman. We fought, I wasn't paying attention and he threw a lightning blast at me. I caught it but didn't redirect it properly. The current went through my heart and ever since I have been having heart problems. I don't know how long I have to live."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The doctors said I should live my life normally, as best I could," Korra replied tears sliding down her cheeks. "I didn't want for people to be weird around me, knowing I could collapse at any time from heart failure."

"Including me?" Mako asked his voice cracking.

"Especially you!" she replied her voice cracking. "I was fine with it. I accepted it, and then you happened!"

"You should have told me, I love you Korra."

"Because I love you is that I didn't want to make you suffer. I loved you too much to see you this way."

"I had a right to know."

"I know!" Korra yelled a little exasperated. "I told you to not fall in love with me! I wanted to spare you from all of this."

The Firebender shook his head as a tears threatened to make an appearance.

"Leave," the Waterbender whispered taking her hand out of his.

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason to curse my own birth," she said. "Leave."

Mako reluctantly did as he was told and ran past her parents to his car. He got on and drove to the Earth Kingdom, holding on to the slightest bit of hope he had. The Firebender parked outside a large house and knocked on the door.

"Dad! It's me, open up!" he shouted.

Not long after his father opened the door a surprised look across his face.

"Mako?"

"I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked. "Are you ok?"

"My girlfriend is sick," he began. "She has a heart condition, two years ago lightning passed dangerously close to her heart and she had been having problems ever since. You're a cardiologist, you need to help her. You need to come and see her right now."

Zuko looked at his son and thought about what he was about to say carefully.

"Son, lightning passing through the heart is very complex," he explained.

"Can you help me or not?!"

"Sometimes the damage is irreparable, I don't know her case so I'd have to-"

The younger Firebender shook his head letting out a humorless laugh.

"Forget it," Mako replied. "I just knew it," he added walking away.

"Will you wait?" Zuko called. "Mako, just wait!"

He didn't listen. The Firebender got into his car and drove back home while breaking down in tears.


	19. Not going anywhere

Mako was outside the Pro Bending Arena looking out to the bay. He heard someone approach him but didn't bother to check who it was.

"You're mom called me," Bolin said. "Talk to me, man."

"About what?" the Firebender asked slightly annoyed.

"About you…about Korra…"

"What is there to talk about?"

The pair remained silent for a few minutes.

"She's the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talented, incredible girl in the world," Mako whispered.

"I didn't understand," the Earthbender admitted. "But, now I know you two…you guys have something different."

"We do," he replied. "Thanks for being here."

"Any time bro," Bolin replied giving his best friend a hug.

* * *

Korra avoided Mako at all costs for the next couple of days. The minute she would spot him at school shed go the opposite direction and when he tried to visit her at home she'd tell her parents to say she wasn't there. But the Firebender was not the giving up type, surprisingly. Every day he took her flowers leaving them outside her home. By the end of the week almost the entire porch was covered with them. Tonraq came out when he dropped off another bouquet while Korra looked from the window upstairs with her mother.

"Mako," the Waterbender began.

"I'm not going anywhere," the Firebender replied. "Please tell Korra that," he added before leaving.

From inside her home Korra placed her head on her mother's lap and began to sob. Senna ran her fingers through her daughter's hair in an attempt to soothe her.

* * *

Mako was making some finishing touches when he looked up to find familiar blue electrifying eyes staring at him. He inhaled and walked over to her rubbing the back of his neck. The Waterbender wringed her hands together nervously, walking towards her boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry," Korra said biting her lip. "I should have told you sooner."

"I made you force yourself too much, made you do so many things, kept you out-" Mako began.

She placed a hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"That has nothing to do with it."

He hugged her tightly burying his face in her chocolate hair. Korra did the same, enjoying the comfort he brought to her.

"Are you scared?" Mako whispered after a while.

"No," Korra whispered back. "I'm not scared of death."

He looked into her eyes, confusion across his face.

"I'm scared of dying," she admitted choking slightly. "Of who and what I'm leaving behind. I don't want to be remembered as the weak Avatar who accomplished nothing."

"Don't say that," the Firebender said. "You have done so much already. Korra, you're a fully realized Avatar at the age of seventeen. You've already accomplished so much in my book."

She leaned her forehead against his as she let a tear slip down her cheek.

"I am scared," Korra said. "I'm scared of not being with you."

He pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm yours," Mako whispered. "I'll always be with you."

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Korra called when she got home.

"What is it?" her father asked.

"Can you teach me how to dance?" she mumbled.

Her parents blinked at her.

"I'm going on a date tomorrow, and Mako likes to dance."

Both Waterbenders shared a look and smiled. Tonraq and Senna danced first to give her an example and then he danced with Korra. She stepped on him a few times and her mother decided to take a different approach. Senna first taught her the steps and then had her repeat them. Tonraq once again danced with her this time his daughter successfully managed to not step on him, and twirled around like a natural.

* * *

The next day Korra surprised Mako when he asked her to dance and actually flowed with the music. The Firebender chuckled as he twirled her around, wrapping his arms around her waist to feel her warmth. She grinned and leaned on him enjoying having made him happy.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance?" he teased.

The Waterbender laughed.

"I wanted to surprise you," she admitted a small blush creeping over her cheeks.

He chuckled and kissed her temple as they moved slowly to match the rhythm of the music.


	20. Family Moment

Finally summer break came and the couple spent most if not all their time at the Avatar's home. She had started to feel weak, complaining about chest pains, while suffering of shortness of breath. Korra was in the living room with her parents a blanket wrapped around her as they watched television. The door bell rang and the young Waterbenders face lit up as she smiled at her parents. They chuckled at this.

"I got it!" she cried standing up.

"Careful, honey," Senna gently scolded.

"Not too fast," Tonraq added.

Their daughter sighed but nodded as she made her way to the door opening it up for her boyfriend. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss in the lips. She smiled and gestured for him to go inside. The Firebender held her hand as they made their way back to the living room. The Avatar smiled at her parents until she felt a pain on her chest and she stopped in her tracks. Mako turned to look at her and saw her pale before she collapsed on the floor losing consciousness.

"Korra!" her parents yelled as they ran over to her.

The Firebender checked her pulse and felt none.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!"

"I'll call the ambulance," Senna said as she rushed over to the phone.

Mako immediately began to apply CPR to her, trying to get her heart starting again. Before long the paramedics arrived and continued the process as they took her to the hospital.

* * *

Korra lay in a hospital bed, an oxygen mask over her face while the cardiac monitor kept track of her heart rate. Mako refused to move from her bedside since she had been given the clear to receive visitors. He placed his hand over hers while caressing her cheek, whispering for her to wake up. When she did he smiled and kissed her temple, telling her not to force herself. The Avatar's parents came in and put a hand on the Firebenders shoulder.

"Mako, you should rest," Senna said.

"I'm not tired," he replied shaking his head.

"We want to talk to Korra for a minute," Tonraq insisted.

The Firebender sighed but nodded, leaning to kiss his girlfriends forehead.

"I'll be back later," he promised.

She gave him a short nod and smile.

Her parents took a seat next to her bed and held her hand, concern across their face.

"Daddy…Momma," Korra called weakly, seeming to regress to a younger version of herself. "Why are you so serious?"

Both Waterbenders forced a small laugh.

"Do you remember when you were four years old and the White Lotus came to see if you were 'the one'?" Senna asked.

Korra nodded and smiled at the memory.

"I had never bended Earth, Water and Fire in front of anyone else but you guys."

"And boy did you bend those elements," Tonraq added smirking a little. "You gave those stiffs the surprise of their lives!"

The family of three laughed.

"Korra," her mother began once again her voice barely above a whisper. "If-If we kept you close, it was because we wanted to protect you and keep you longer."

She nodded in understanding.

"When you had the accident," her father added. "We couldn't look at you for days. The guilt was eating us from the inside, knowing that we should have been there for you. We should have protected you."

"To see you so weak and vulnerable in that bed, it broke our heart," Senna continued her voice visibly cracking. "And now…"

"It isn't your fault," the Waterbender whispered. "You couldn't have protected me from that. No one could have."

Her parents avoided her gaze and she placed a hand over theirs.

"I love you guys so much," Korra managed to say.

Tonraq and Senna broke down in tears as they embraced their only daughter, not knowing what else to do.


	21. Her number 1

When Mako returned the next day he was surprised to see Korra in her father's arms her head under the crook of his neck a small smile on her face. Senna caressed her cheek and turned to greet her daughter's boyfriend.

"What's going on?" he asked surprised that his girlfriend was leaving the hospital so soon.

"I get to go home, thanks to your dad," Korra replied with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Your father has been trying to contact you," Tonraq said.

"He's going to treat her at home," Senna responded.

The Firebender gave them a sharp nod as he processed what he had just heard.

* * *

Later that night Mako found himself knocking at his father's door once again. He let out a semi frustrated sigh when he didn't answer right away. Zuko opened the door and was actually surprised to find his son there.

"Mako," he said.

"Korra's parents said you were going to treat her at home."

The elder Firebender nodded.

"She has Cardiac Dysrhythmia or as it is most commonly known, Arrhythmia, meaning there's abnormal electrical activity in the heart. This condition has a number of symptoms that Korra has, such as palpitations, pounding in the chest area, dizziness, fainting, shortness of breath, chest discomfort, and fatigue or weakness," Zuko explained.

"Is it treatable?" Mako asked hope in his voice.

His father nodded.

"Her condition will be treated electrically," he replied. "I know that was the cause of this but it is the only way for Korra to live a normal life without inserting a pacemaker or any other device in her heart. If she responds to treatment then the possibility of her living a long and healthy life is almost certain, if not…then we'll try something else."

The Firebender nodded before letting out a chocked sob.

"Thank you."

Zuko hesitantly stepped forward and Mako immediately launched himself at him hugging him tightly as he broke down in tears. His father rubbed his back trying to soothe his only son.

"She's going to be alright," he whispered.

* * *

The Avatar seemed to be responding to treatment though it drained a lot of her energy. She grumbled about not being able to bend and spending most of her time in doors. Everyone did what they could to keep her happy and entertained and for the most part it worked but there was something missing in her life. The Firebender realized that the southern lights would be out soon and asked Tenzin to let him borrow Oogi for the trip.

After some convincing the Airbender agreed and he went forward to asking her parents and his father for permission to take her there. Both parties agreed if they were allowed to come in case she took a turn for the worse. He informed his girlfriend who nearly passed out of the excitement kissing him repeatedly while saying how he was such an amazing boyfriend.

"It's beautiful," Korra said as she looked up at the different colors that danced across the night sky. She was in between her boyfriends legs, wrapped around a blanket while leaning against his chest.

Mako smiled and buried his face into her hair earning a small giggle from the girl. Her parents and his father chuckled as they admired the beauty of the lights.

"Not more beautiful than you," he commented kissing her temple.

The Avatar grinned broadly and kissed his jaw while looking up to the night sky.

"Do you love me?" Mako asked after a while.

Korra looked up at him and grinned again before kissing him softly.

"Does that answer your question?" she teased.

He stifled a laugh.

"Will you do something for me then?"

"Anything."

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

The Avatar raised a brow but did as she was told. Gently he placed a betrothal necklace around her neck and an engagement ring on her left hand. Her eyes immediately snapped open and her mouth dropped as she realized what he was going to ask.

"Korra, you're the most loyal, brave, selfless person I have ever met," Mako began. "Would you grant me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The Waterbender felt her heart stop. Which given her condition wasn't exactly a good thing. Her boyfriend panicked when she stopped breathing and she took in a gulp of air shaking her head and reassuring him she was fine.

"Yes," Korra whispered giving him a kiss. He smiled against her lips and chuckled when she leaned her forehead against his. "But you're going to ask my parents," she added in a teasing tone.

"He already did," Tonraq informed her.

"We give you our blessing," Senna continued.

"And mine," Zuko added.

Korra grinned broadly once again and hugged her fiancé.

* * *

_Tahno ended coming though and apologized to Korra and I for his behavior as Bolin had. They both became my best men along with my father and she surprisingly started a friendship with Asami which ended in her becoming her bridesmaid. On our wedding day, I had never seen anyone more beautiful than Korra. She looked absolutely amazing and I fell in love with her all over again._

_Korra and I had a wonderful summer together and many more after that one, with more love than lots of people know in a lifetime. Her treatment was successful and she was up and about in no time, resuming her Avatar duties as she was added to the council. I also joined the council, in representation of Republic City._

_Together we traveled the world, enjoying each other's company and doing many things together. It's been five years now, and Korra just gave birth to our second child, a baby girl. Our son is two, he looks just like his mother, and acts like her too. Our daughter on the other hand is a lot more like me, but only time would tell. _

"Shh," Korra whispered as she placed their baby girl on her crib. She turned and kissed her sons forehead before heading out the room.

Mako chuckled and did the same to both his children before following his wife. He found her outside starring at the night sky and the millions of starts that could be seen. The Firebender wrapped his arms around her chest placing his chin on top of her shoulder as he kissed her neck. Korra ginned and turned around to face him.

"I love you," Mako told her, sincerity in his amber eyes.

She smiled and placed a hand against his cheek.

"I love you too," Korra replied with equal sincerity.

They leaned forward and demonstrated their love through a kiss, the same way they did five years ago.

_Life is a journey, often being difficult and cruel, but not without some happiness. Korra and I traveled together in this journey that taught us trust, hope and unconditional love. But to me life wasn't about just finding your own path or creating it, it was about finding the one who you wanted to create that path with, and I found mine: Korra. They say everything happens for a reason, and I have come to believe this is true. Although it may sound bad, there isn't a day I don't give thanks to the spirits for that night when we played the prank on Iroh. It all lead to a life changed, but most importantly…a walk to remember._

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, this is the end...i'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, because i received so many at once, i decided to give you guys the ending...the ch after this one is pretty much the movie ending with a small twist...enjoy! Also, please check out the other story i have Darkness Rises and The Lost Avatar :)** _


	22. Alt Ending

When Mako returned the next day he was surprised to see Korra in her father's arms her head under the crook of his neck a small smile on her face. Senna caressed her cheek and turned to greet her daughter's boyfriend.

"What's going on?" he asked surprised that his girlfriend was leaving the hospital so soon.

"I get to go home, thanks to your dad," Korra replied with a grin.

"What does she mean?"

"Your father has been trying to contact you," Tonraq said.

"He's going to treat her at home," Senna responded.

The Firebender gave them a sharp nod as he processed what he had just heard.

Later that night Mako found himself knocking at his father's door once again. He let out a semi frustrated sigh when he didn't answer right away. Zuko opened the door and was actually surprised to find his son there.

"Mako," he said.

"Korra's parents said you were going to treat her at home."

The elder Firebender nodded.

"She has Cardiac Dysrhythmia or as it is most commonly known, Arrhythmia, which means there's abnormal electrical activity in the heart. This condition has a number of symptoms that Korra has, such as palpitations, pounding in the chest area, dizziness, fainting, shortness of breath, chest discomfort, and fatigue or weakness," Zuko explained.

"Is it treatable?" Mako asked hope in his voice.

His father nodded.

"Her condition will be treated electrically," he replied. "I know that was the cause of this but it is the only way for Korra to live a normal life without inserting a pacemaker or any other device in her heart. If she responds to treatment then the possibility of her living a long and healthy life is almost certain, if not…then we'll try something else."

The Firebender nodded before letting out a chocked sob.

"Thank you."

Zuko hesitantly stepped forward and Mako immediately launched himself at him hugging him tightly as he broke down in tears. His father rubbed his back trying to soothe his only son.

"She's going to be alright," he whispered.

* * *

Unfortunately Korra didn't respond to the treatment. She grumbled about not being able to bend and spending most of her time in doors. Everyone did what they could to keep her happy and entertained and for the most part it worked but there was something missing in her life. The Firebender realized that the southern lights would be out soon and asked Tenzin to let him borrow Oogi for the trip.

After some convincing the Airbender agreed and he went forward to asking her parents and his father for permission to take her there. Both parties agreed if they were allowed to come in case she took a turn for the worse, which, given her condition, it was very likely. He informed his girlfriend who nearly passed out of the excitement kissing him repeatedly while saying how he was such an amazing boyfriend.

"It's beautiful," Korra said as she looked up at the different colors that danced across the night sky. She was in between her boyfriends legs, wrapped around a blanket while leaning against his chest.

Mako smiled and buried his face in her fair earning a small giggle from the girl. Her parents and his father chuckled as they admired the beauty of the lights.

"Not more beautiful than you," he commented kissing her temple.

The Avatar grinned broadly and kissed his jaw while looking up to the night sky.

"Do you love me?" Mako asked after a while.

Korra looked up at him and grinned again before kissing him softly.

"Does that answer your question?" she teased.

He stifled a laugh.

"Will you do something for me then?"

"Anything."

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

The Avatar raised a brow but did as she was told. Gently he placed a betrothal necklace around her neck and an engagement ring on her left hand. Her eyes immediately snapped open and her mouth dropped as she realized what he was going to ask.

"Korra, you're the most loyal, brave, selfless person I have ever met," Mako began. "Would you grant me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The Waterbender felt her heart stop. Which considering her condition, wasn't exactly a good thing. Her boyfriend panicked when she stopped breathing and she took in a gulp of air shaking her head and reassuring him she was fine.

"Yes," Korra whispered giving him a kiss. He smiled against her lips and chuckled when she leaned her forehead against his. "But you're going to ask my parents," she added in a teasing tone.

"He already did," Tonraq informed her.

"We give you our blessing," Senna continued.

"And mine," Zuko added.

Korra grinned broadly once again and hugged her fiancé.

"Mako," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'll find my way back to you," Korra said. "I promise."

The Firebender nodded while holding back a sob and pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

_Tahno ended coming though and apologized to Korra and I for his behavior as Bolin had. They both became my best men along with my father and she surprisingly started a friendship with Asami which ended in her becoming her bridesmaid. On our wedding day, I had never seen anyone more beautiful than Korra. She looked absolutely amazing and I fell in love with her all over again._

_Korra and I had a perfect summer with more love than lots of people know in their lifetime. And then she went, joining the long chain of past Avatar, having lived her life to the fullest. _

_It's been five years…but the vision of Korra walking towards me…will stay with me forever._

* * *

Mako knocked on the door of a familiar house. A familiar Waterbender opened the door and smiled hugging him and asking him to come inside.

"Honey!" Senna called. "Guess who's here?"

Her husband came down stairs and smiled before hugging the Firebender as well.

"It's so good to see you, Mako!" Tonraq greeted as well.

He laughed and sat down in the living room with them.

"So what's new?" they asked

"I got admitted to the council so I'll be travelling a lot more now."

The pair smiled.

"Your mom told us that," Tonraq said.

He smiled.

"We're very proud of you," Senna added. "Korra would have been proud too."

The Firebenders smile faded at the mention of his late wife.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her," he whispered.

Both Waterbenders frowned.

"You did," Senna replied.

"I never saw Korra as happy as I did when she was with you," Tonraq continued. "You saved her from living the rest of her days feeling lonely. You gave her unconditional love, and for that we will always be grateful."

The Firebender smiled half heartedly.

"Why did you ask me to come?" he asked.

The couple shared a look.

"Four years ago, an Earthbender knocked on our door," Tonraq began.

"He held a toddler, a baby girl," Senna explained. "The child's mother had died giving birth to her and he couldn't care for her, and didn't want to deal with the responsibly of the child's abilities."

Mako's head snapped up at the mention of this.

"The Avatar?" he managed to say.

They nodded.

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes."

The couple took him upstairs and opened the door to Korra's old room where a five year old played with some toys. Mako gasped as he looked the child over. She had a skin color that matched his, black hair that was in a ponytail and dark green eyes that despite their color seemed similar to his late wife's. The child smiled at them and quickly got up holding out her arms for Senna. She smiled and picked her up. Tonraq grinned at how the girl tucked her head under his wife's neck as Korra used to do with him.

"You're Mako," the girl said with a smile.

He blinked at the child.

"How-how did you know my name?" the Firebender asked.

"Momma and Poppa told me a lot about you," the child replied.

"What's your name?"

"Zoe."

"It means life," Tonraq whispered.

Mako blinked back the tears that threatened to surface.

"Can I hold you, Zoe?" he asked holding out his arms.

The girl smiled and gladly went to him. He paced around the room with the girl smiling when she giggled. It was late at night already when he laid her in her bed after she fell asleep in his arms. The Firebender went outside and looked up at the stars, vainly searching for the one he named for Korra. Mako couldn't help but smile when a thought crossed his mind. Korra kept her promise; she found her way back to him.

_Life is a journey, often being difficult and cruel, but not without some happiness. Korra and I traveled together in this journey that taught us trust, hope and unconditional love. But to me life wasn't about just finding your own path or creating it, it was about finding the one who you want to create that path with, and I found mine: Korra. They say everything happens for a reason, and I have come to believe this is true. Although it may sound bad, there isn't a day I don't give thanks to the spirits for that night when we played the prank on Iroh. It all lead to a life changed, but most importantly…a walk to remember. _


End file.
